A Lovers Demands (oneshot)
by Akirichan
Summary: Ahh, well, I'm bad at summaries, but I guess this story is AU Sasunaru. What happenes when Naruto denies Sasuke for a year? I guess we'll find out. Disclaimer time! 1. I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. 2. My darling lover and I wrote this together, so it may be different at times. 3. Hard Yaoi, don't like don't read. 4. This is rated MA


"What the hell!" He shouted in complete disbelief as he looked at the raven haired man next to him who had his hands down his pants. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke would do that.  
Sasuke scowled, "Shut up and deal with it," he said bluntly as he continued to tease the blonde.  
Naruto moved closer to the counter, his face red as the sun. He felt the Uchiha moving his fingers, testing his limits. "Sasuke, your brother is right there!" He whispered sharply.  
Sasuke smirked, "I don't care, he'll probably like it," he cooed in Naruto's ear.  
Naruto's jaw dropped. He shot his eyes to the side where the elder sat, sipping at his drink. Naruto shot his sight back at the man by his side. "Sasuke! Stop it now!"  
Sasuke's smirk widened a little, "why? Afraid of my older brother?" He squeezed the smallers slowly hardening dick a little tighter.  
Naruto nearly doubled over at the increase of pressure. "Mmm…" He moaned before his hand slapped over his mouth. His eyes shot to Itachi. The Uchiha was looking right at him.  
Sasuke nibbled and began to stroke him slowly, "just let it out, it's not like he's gonna do anything," he whispered into Naruto's ear.  
Naruto turned watering eyes to the rest of the bar. There were people here, people watching. He clamped his hand tighter over his mouth while the other tried (and failed) to push Sasuke back.  
Sasuke bite roughly on the smaller's collar bone, "just relax, it's not like people haven't seen his kinda thing before,"  
Naruto was blushing bad. This was humiliating. He didn't do things like this. His blush turned to paleness when he noticed that Itachi wasn't just aware of them, he was staring.  
Sasuke followed his gaze to glare at his brother before promptly removing his hand and dragging Naruto elsewhere.  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naruto shouted as he tried to keep from falling over as the teen took him towards the back door of the club. "Wait a minute!"  
Sasuke turned and pressed him against the wall outside, "now there are no distractions," he purred, "you must understand...you...are...MINE"  
Naruto gasped but didn't get anything more out as hot lips crashed against his, claiming his mouth.  
Sasuke quickly returned to what he was doing before, this time undoing his pants completely. He would claim Naruto as his.  
Naruto jumped at the forwardness of the Uchiha. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "S-Sasuke, just wait a minute!"  
"No! I'm done waiting," he said, biting and sucking on the smaller's neck. He liked the way it turned red under his attention.  
Naruto yelped before he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders before he pushed the elder teen back. "I said wait!"  
Sasuke growled. He hated waiting for him, "fine, whatever..." He said backing away and walking off.  
Naruto blinked at the sudden dismissive action of his lover. He glanced down at the problem throbbing in his pants. He puffed out his cheeks. "Sasuke!" He called after the man.  
Sasuke turned, "what?" He seethed. They had been together how long? And the smaller wouldn't let him do anything. Maybe he didn't love him.  
Naruto looked away, the blush back on his face. He shuffled his feet, looking far too young to be having these feelings. "I…I want it to be tonight, just…Just can it be special?"  
Sasuke twitch before turning and picking the smaller boy up bridal style, "of course," he whispered, kissing his cheek.  
Naruto yelped as he was lifted and clung to the elder teen. "U-Um, where are we going?"  
Sasuke began to walk, carrying Naruto as if he weighed nothing, "not sure," he said, walking in a random direction.  
Naruto rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the laugh that came from him. Sasuke was unpredictable. He wondered if that was why he loved him so much?  
Sasuke walked for a long time until he found himself staring at a large pond. The full moon reflected off the water, and since it was late, the area was empty.  
Naruto fidgeted a bit in the arm of his lover. "Hey Sasuke, put me down for a bit neh?"  
Sasuke sat down by the pond, still holding his lover in his arms, "maybe i don't want to let you go," he teased.  
Naruto rolled his eyes, but a smile crept across his face. He leaned against the broad shoulder at his side, a content laugh whispering out of him. "You're hopeless Teme" he joked.  
Sasuke smirked, "and you're impossible Dobe,"  
Naruto snickered softly. He loved moments like these, however rare they may be. His Time with Sasuke was always the best when they were alone. It was when the Teme showed him how much he loved him.  
Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's cheek before kissing it softly. Then a sudden realization hit him. He'd never actually said it to the dobe. "Naruto?"  
"Hmm? Naruto hummed, too engrossed in the calm of the moment to offer anything more.  
Sasuke swallowed the lump that seemed to lodge itself in his throat. He'd never actually told anyone about how he was feeling "I-I...Love you,"  
His heart skipped a beat. His eyes became wide, the blue threatening to spill out of them. Something did begin to spill as the words echoed in his mind. He turned to Sasuke, jaw dropped. "What?"  
Sasuke fidgeted. The blonde's eyes were wide open and tears were slipping out of them, "I said that I...l-love you,"  
Naruto opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but the pounding of his heart kept the words in. What words could not do, he did in motions. He leaned forwards and kissed Sasuke.  
Sasuke jumped, but relaxed and kissed back. He did love the blonde, but he knew his actions meant nothing if he couldn't tell him how he felt.  
Naruto broke the kiss, having to stop to let a happy sob out. With shaking hands, he took hold of Sasuke's face. "I-I love you too" He nearly gasped.  
Sasuke smiled a true, genuine smile for the first time. He never showed his emotions, always calm and collected. Sasuke hugged the idiot and began kissing the tears away.  
Naruto melted into the kiss. It felt like heaven to have his lips agains the man he loved. He never wanted it to end  
Sasuke was breathless. He loved this hyper, idiotic, loud-mouthed, not-yet-a-man-not-quite-a-boy in front of him. He pulled him closer, pressing his chest against Naruto's.  
Naruto felt something inside of him. It felt like molten metal, hot, but steady. It was pooling inside him, making the colors bleed away. He felt and knew. He leaned his lips next to Sasuke's ear. "I'm ready"  
Sasuke hummed softly. Did this guy have any idea what he was saying? It didn't matter now. All Sasuke knew was that he wanted that sweet blonde.  
Naruto leaned against Sasuke, pressing his lips against his. He didn't care anymore. he just wanted Sasuke and only sasuke.  
Sasuke ground his hips up, creating friction against his growing erection. He wanted more of him. He gently began to nibble on the boy's neck, sucking on some spots.  
Naruto felt his voice meet the back of his throat. The anxiety he had felt the first few times Sasuke had done these kind of things didn't come. He breath out a stuttered breath. This was perfect.  
Sasuke continued, letting his hands roam the smaller's chest. He rubbed one of his nipples through his shirt, pinching it lightly. He loved him, and wanted him to feel good.  
Naruto gasped softly at the feeling. It was different and new. He leaned against it, wanting to know more.  
Sasuke quickly removed Naruto's shirt before sucking on one of them. The noises he was making were insuring that Naruto was enjoying it.  
Naruto gasped as the cold air hit him making his body shiver but Sasuke's touch made him melt. He drew in his bottom lip, bitting it in an attempt to keep quiet.  
Sasuke bit down on the nub gently, but at the same time roughly, before licking it to sooth the pain. "Don't hold back," he whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.  
Naruto mewed, but kept his voice at bay. "I-I don't know how to l-let it out," He breathed.  
Sasuke kissed his cheek, "it's easy...just don't hold back, just let go," he encouraged. He gently pushed him backwards so that he was laying down, "I just have to make you,"  
Naruto felt a blush come to his cheeks at the suggestive positions. He turned his eyes away from Sasuke, feeling a bit of anxiety. He was sure he wanted to do this, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid.  
Sasuke noticed this and kissed the boys face, "don't worry, I'll make you feel very good," he said, kissing his way down Naruto's torso.  
"Mmm," Naruto half moaned, his hand coming up over his mouth.  
Sasuke noticed this and quickly took Naruto's hand and held it with his own. With the other one, he unzipped Naruto's pants and began to remove them.  
Naruto bit his lip, his eyes closing. He was scared.  
Sasuke began to stroke the bulge he found through his boxers. He wanted Naruto to be comfortable, so he gently kissed his forehead.  
"Ah-" Naruto gasped as he felt the warm hand on him again. He found himself opening his legs and his heart racing. "S-Sasuke..."  
Sasuke smiled, reaching into the boxers to stroke him more. "Mmm..." He hummed, sucking his neck more.  
Naruto arched at the touch, his free hand finding the ground next to him and fisting the grass. He nearly bit into his hand at the welcome touch.  
Sasuke removed his hand and quickly took Naruto's boxers off. He licked his lips at the sight of Naruto before him. He bent down and took him into his mouth, sucking softly.  
"Ah!" Naruto's hand couldn't keep his voice in. It spilled out of him before it softened into a moan. He had never had someone do this before. It felt amazing.  
Sasuke continued, bobbing his head a bit before licking the tip. His own cock twitched at the noises his lover was making.  
He felt dizzy. Was this what it felt like? He had never known this. He'd been aroused, but had never done anything with it. He felt himself sinking. He was addicted and it was only the start.  
Sasuke took Naruto from his mouth to dip his tongue in the sensitive slit at the very tip. He had done this before, but he'd never really cared before now. Naruto was everything.  
Naruto's mouth draped open at the new feeling. He gasped, his eyes nearly rolling back.  
Sasuke smiled and stroked him with long slow movements. He kissed Naruto, "I love you,"  
"I-I love you too…" Naruto nearly moaned, his hands finding Sasuke's hair.  
Sasuke nibbled on his neck, nuzzling every now and then. He gently kissed Naruto's forehead, "are you sure about this?"  
Naruto nodded, though he did draw his lip in between his teeth. He took a long slow breath. "Don't be too rough okay?"  
Sasuke kissed his cheek and smiled, "I promise, everything will be perfect,"  
Naruto nodded. He was nervous about this. He knew how sex could change things for the worse. He didn't want anything to happen between them that could mess things up.  
Sasuke removed his clothes and whatever clothes were left on Naruto. He gently kissed him then placed his fingers near his mouth, "suck," he said gently.  
Naruto was hesitant, but eventually complied. He let his thin lips part before he took the elders fingers in his mouth. He ran his warm tongue across them.  
Sasuke moaned a bit as Naruto's tongue twirled around his fingers. Eventually he took them and placed the slick fingers at Naruto's entrance. "This might hurt a little,"  
Naruto nodded his head. Despite knowing how counter intuitive it was, he grew tense. He was afraid. He reached forward, taking Sasuke's free hand. He needed the support.  
Sasuke kissed him, "relax, it'll get better," he cooed, circling his index finger around the tight ring, "it'll hurt more if you tense up,"  
Naruto took a slow deep breath. He tried to relax as best he could.  
Sasuke squeezed his hand and pushed his finger into him. He moaned a bit at how tight his blonde was, "Naruto...I love you,"  
Naruto winced at the odd feeling of fingers pushing inside of him. He curled his legs closer to him. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. It felt weird.  
Sasuke pushed further, thrusting his fingers deeper. He had to find that one spot. He gently stroked Naruto's length as well.  
"Mmmm," Naruto found himself moaning. It was starting to feel good, really good. He opened his legs a bit wider, letting the Uchiha in.  
Sasuke added a second finger stretching him more. He kissed Naruto roughly.  
The added thickness made him jump a bit. He shifted back from it at first, but the sensation soon became pleasurable. His insides felt like they were burning.  
Sasuke soon added the third and final finger, stretching him further. He began pushing deeper than before.  
Something was met. Naruto's mouth fell open. He fell back from the kiss, a loud moan escaping him. His fingers dug into Sasuke's back and held on as tight as he could.  
Sasuke knew he'd found that one spot that could make him squirm. He bit softly at Naruto's neck and removed his fingers, "Naruto, you ready?"  
The question came n the after math of the pleasure like a cold shower. Naruto blinked to clear the haze from his head. Was he? He looked at Sasuke and bit his lip before nodding.  
Sasuke positioned him self and began to stroke Naruto's length a bit faster as he entered, "just relax, this might hurt more than before, but it'll get better," he said kissing him.  
The young blonde took a long slow breath before he tried to calm his trembling nerves.  
Sasuke rubbed his cheek with his spare hand before taking one of Naruto's hands, " if it hurts too badly, tell me ok? And i'll stop," and with that he began to slowly ease himself into Naruto's wonderfully tight entrance.  
"A-Ah…" Naruto gasped. He took a tight hold of Sasuke, the sensation a bit painful.  
Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck and moaned. He held still, waiting for Naruto to adjust to his size.  
His body began to adjust. It felt odd now more than painful. He drew a slow breath before he nodded against Sasuke. "Move,"  
Sasuke kissed him and began to thrust into his blonde lover. He hummed softly, being careful not to lose control and hurt him.  
It hurt, but it felt good. So damn good. He moved his hips so he could be closer. He was shaking, but it was neither good nor bad. It was a dizzying mix.  
Sasuke kissed his blonde roughly, picking up the pace just slightly. He was amazing. So amazing. He loved the feeling his blonde gave him. With every thrust. New surge of emotions flowed through him.  
"S-Sasuke…" Naruto was getting light headed. He held tight to his lover, his legs quivering. "F-Faster…Please"  
Sasuke complied, picking up his speed even more.  
Something was struck, something that made him see stars. His mouth fell open and a moan took him. His eyes rolled back in a gasp.  
Sasuke was close. He bit Naruto's neck and sucked the red marks that his teeth made. "N-Naru...i'm so close..."  
Sasuke wasn't the only one. He was going to break in two, but he was going overflow at the same time. He felt amazing. "D-Don't Stop"  
Sasuke picked up the pace further. He kissed Naruto once more, holding him close to his chest. He looked Naruto in the eyes, trying to express the raw emotion coursing through him.  
Naruto reacted by instant. He leaned forward and claimed Sasuke's lips as his own. He dug into them, loving every second of it. He was going to loose himself to this  
The forcefulness of the kiss threw him over the edge. He began to thrust faster and deeper into his lover, spilling his seed deep inside of him.  
Naruto had to break the kiss to gasp. His eyes rolled back before he felt a warmth expand inside him. Before he could think or breath, he came.  
Sasuke thrust a few more times before he collapsed on top of his blonde. He nuzzled into his neck and kissed his cheek, "Naru, I love you,"  
He was drawing heavy deep gasps in the aftermath. His body shook, the afterglow making his senses hazy. He had enough conscious of mind to turn towards Sasuke and smile. "Love you too."  
Sasuke nuzzled him and began to clean him off, "lets get you dressed and get you home," he whispered, pulling him up.  
Naruto nodded, but nuzzled closer to Sasuke, "you'll have to carry me,"  
Sasuke smirked, "fine dobe,"


End file.
